PRE Shorts
by FoxMcCloud7921
Summary: Just a small amount of short stories I decided to do. Very random, so read at your own risk. And yes, Season 2 is still in the making people.
1. Ghetsis

(A/N: so everyone knows, I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters for they belong to GameFreak, only possible OCs belong to me.)

WARNING:

Not for the faint of heart. Reading of such material like this can result in fear, paranoia, disgust, anger, sexual symptoms, or even diarrhea and upset stomach along with about 200 other symptoms. You have been warned.

* * *

><p>Ghetsis<p>

Perhaps he was not the king, but Ghetsis held a powerful seat within Team Plasma. Leader of the seven sages, who in part were of the king's council, Ghetsis held much sway in power. And as an important figure, he attended to his duties, which occurred daily.

_Team Plasma Castle (Somehow underneath the Unova League)_

"Alright, so today is April 13th, 2011, Ninth Day of our Lord King N," Ghetsis said in a bored tone. "This meeting is now in session and we will start with old business."

One of the other sages, the Sage of Earth, read down a parchment of paper. "Records from last meeting: Met in Accumula Town, Lord Ghetsis told citizens that their Pokemon were to be released immediately for Pokemon freedom. Lord N confronted a trainer from Nuvema Town and lost, shows that this trainer has a strong connection to their Pokemon. And finally, some of our grunts managed to steal a fossil head of a Dragonite in order to awaken the legendary Pokemon Reshiram."

"Are there any objections to the notes read?" Ghetsis asked. _"I swear I will be glad to rule an entire region than just a stupid castle." _"Very well, we'll now move onto new business. Any new business?"

The Sage of Fire raised his hand and Ghetsis nodded, acknowledging him. "My lord Ghetsis, it seems that Lord N met with that trainer again today. They were in an amusement park and then Lord N battled the trainer so the others could escape. But he lost again."

"I expected that to happen," Ghetsis said. "Obviously this trainer is stronger than we thought. Wait, which trainer is this again? I know there are two of them, a boy with a blue jacket and a girl with really short shorts."

"Wait, did you say short shorts?" one of the sages asked.

"Stop being perverted and you better not be doing it under the table again," another sage said.

"You know, it's sickening how mothers these days are letting girls show off so much skin," another sage said. "I mean, even ten year olds now are wearing skirts above their thighs. Back in my day…"

The commotion was driving Ghetsis insane, who already was in a bad mood. "Order!" he said, smashing a mallet against the large desk. "Yes this girl has really short shorts on and I bet people will try to rape her between each city. But we need to return to what is on our agenda."

"Damn, wish I could see that girl now."

Of course, Ghetsis also had to keep the grunts in line as well. And with every organization in the Pokemon world, Grunts were, well, retarded and stupid.

Ghetsis was making his way around the castle, checking on the barracks of the grunts and making sure they weren't goofing off again. "Hello Lord Ghetsis," the two girls who had no apparent names in the games but were extremely hot said to him as he walked.

"Shut up, you two can suck someone else's dick," Ghetsis calmly, causing both of them to blush. _Fucking bimbos._

Once he opened the door, he wasn't surprised to see the three grunts lying around. "What are you all doing?" he said in a cold voice.

"Oh, we're just playing Pokemon White," one grunt said. "Well, two of us have that version and he has Black."

"What is that?" Ghetsis asked.

"It's a DSi sir."

"I meant the game you idiot!" Ghetsis snapped.

"Oh, well you play as a Pokemon trainer and catch Pokemon and battle Gyms. And look, we're in this game too!" the grunt replied. "See, even you get to battle the trainer."

"And did I win?" Ghetsis asked.

"No, I just beat you," the grunt said. "But its funny, the whole seven sages' thing reminds me of Legend of Zelda. I think GameFreak stole Nintendo's idea."

"Well this isn't fucking Zelda is it!" Ghetsis yelled, taking the DSi and chucking it out the "window". "Now get back to your posts you fucking nitwits!"

And even Ghetsis, despite being a powerful, badass villain, was eventually brought down by the hero. His thoughts while being arrested were not pretty.

*As his theme is playing*

CURSE YOU… WHITE! (OR BLACK!)

CURSE YOU… GYM LEADERS!

CURSE YOU… GAMEFREAK!

When I make my escape, I will hunt every game counterpart down and eliminate them once and for all! Even that stupid bitch with the big tits, May! I mean, how the hell does a ten year old have breasts that big? Her mother must be a MILF! And then to the displeasure of many, they made her breasts smaller! DAMN YOU JAPAN FOR NOT BEING PERVERTED AS USUAL!

* * *

><p>FoxMcCloud7921<p> 


	2. Black

Black

The beginning adventure of a Pokemon Trainer is an experience unlike any other. The thrill of battling and catching Pokemon, while challenging gym leaders and earning to compete in the Pokemon League and eventually taking on the Elite 4. However, things were a bit different in Unova. Trainers in most other regions could get their first Pokemon and travel at ten. In Unova, you had to be fourteen and unfortunately for Black, he now knew why.

The situation for Black was… hard to explain. There were of course plenty of opportunities for him to run into trainers to battle, and usually if they were male trainers like him, it was no big deal. But the female trainers… it never got to that.

Who would've known so many trainers at the age of fourteen or older could be so damn horny. (Thankfully all of them were still in their teens.) Yes… these trainers weren't offering any Pokemon battles. Instead, they were offering off their bodies, which at first for Black was a very awkward moment. But, it still got him money, so it was like teen prostitution.

Of course, it was nothing new for him. After all, he and Bianca fucked plenty of times at his house before. Nuvema Town was a small town after all. Hell, even Cheren joined in for a threesome time to time.

Now, it wasn't like that Black made them do it or anything; he just "went with it." No harm done, right? Aside from the trainers, some of the female gym leaders were the same as well. Elesa in Nimbasa City was a rather gorgeous girl, even if the clothing she wore was a bit odd. Who would've thought a roller coaster would be such a great place to have sex? Once he was done having his way with her, she almost immediately gave him a Bolt Badge and made him promise to stop by from time to time.

But once Black got to Mistralton City, _he _was outrageously attracted to Skyla. He had never met a female pilot before but damn did she look sexy in that suit. It was probably the best experience for both of them, mostly because it lasted the longest out of all of them. Once he got his Jet Badge, Skyla promised she would take him for a plane ride sometime. Most likely to a place where they could be left alone for hours.

Finally, the last gym leader, Iris, of Opelucid City. Black had fun with her, to make it simple. Each gym he had experienced was different but never did he think he would fuck a girl on the back of a dragon statue. Kinky. And that was the _second _time they fucked.

But unfortunately, there came a time when he had to take matters seriously. Team Plasma had revealed their castle, which had been below where the Pokemon League stood, so he couldn't fall into any temptations.

Once he had gotten into the castle, he was about to be confronted by the six other sages, who would battle him. Thankfully, that was when most of the gym leaders showed up. Of course, the three girls he knew so well seemed more determined than the others to help him, so no surprise there.

But even in Team Plasma's fortress there was trouble. In one of the rooms, there were two girls who had offered to heal his Pokemon. Of course they complied, but they wanted something else as well. It was in that moment that Black knew what had to be done.

* * *

><p>(AN: For this small part, I'm using the song "Emotion" from Pokemon Black/White.)

* * *

><p>*"Wait a minute," he said. "We shouldn't be doing this. What do people have to prove by having sex constantly in a game like this? I mean, this is a game for young adults and children. If we show them inappropriate like this, they'll be doing the same thing we're doing. And besides, the Pokemon world isn't always about having sex. What we really need to show is how much we care about our friends, our families, and of course our Pokemon. So I'm sorry but this whole charade needs to stop."<br>The two girls looked at each other and nodded. "We'll double the amount and give you a Master Ball," one of them said.

Black thought for a moment. "Well, I'm sure the whole fate of the world thing can wait for a bit."

* * *

><p>FoxMcCloud7921<p> 


	3. Raichu From Vermillion City

Raichu (From Vermillion City)

It had been a long time since anyone had taken a look back at Vermillion City. The excitement had died down and now rarely did Lt. Surge see any trainers, or any good trainers at that, to be challenged against. Most days he would just crack open a couple beers and drink himself into a drunken slumber. Raichu was feeling the same way as his master and upon sneaking himself and Surge's other Pokemon some beer as well. Unfortunately, Raichu or any of the other Pokemon had never experienced alcohol.

"Man… how do humans drink this stuff?" Raichu asked, slurring his speech slightly. "This stuff tastes like shit."

"If it's that bad, maybe Surge is going through like depression or something," Voltorb said.

"I-I don't know," Raichu said, stumbling slightly. "It's just not the same anymore. I can beat down any opponent now easily, but there's no thrill."

"Yeah, you haven't lost a match since you lost against that Pikachu," Voltorb reminded him.

"Yeah… don't remind me," Raichu said, rubbing his head slightly. "But I shouldn't dwell on it. He won fair and square. There's no bad blood between us."

"But surely you want to have a rematch against him?" Voltorb asked. "Prove who the best is."

Raichu was silent for a moment. It was tempting to do, but he wasn't one for vengeance. His heart told him to let it go, but-

"Fuck it, you know what, I'm gonna call him right now," Raichu said, who had managed to steal Surge's phone as well. He quickly dialed a number and soon he heard the other line start ringing.

It rang about four times when finally a tired voice said, "Hello?"

"Is this Pikachu?" Raichu asked.

"Yeah, who is this?" Pikachu asked, yawning slightly.

"This is Raichu," Raichu said simply.

"…Um, which one?" Pikachu asked.

"The one who kicked your ass the first time, from Vermillion City," Raichu said impatiently.

"Oh, now I recognize your voice," Piikachu said, deciding to ignore the first part he said. "Wait a minute, dude, it's two in the morning why are you calling me?"

"Cause you and I have a score to settle," Raichu said. "We need to see now who's the last Pokemon standing."  
>"Are you drunk?" Pikachu asked.<p>

"No…Yes," Raichu said.

Pikachu sighed. "Um, listen Raichu, I'm all the way in Unova, which is like three hours from where you live. I'd be interested but I'm too far away."

Normally Raichu wouldn't say this sober, but he was not sober. "I see, you're gonna pussy out huh? Just like you pussied out when I kicked your ass the first time."

Piikachu was silent for a moment and then said, "Fine, I'll try to catch a plane tomorrow morning. We'll meet in front of the gym at 11 am."

"Deal," Raichu said. Once he hung up, he had a smile on his face but soon the alcohol really kicked in and he found himself passed out almost immediately.

* * *

><p>The next morning, when Raichu woke up, he looked for the nearest clock and saw that it was a quarter to eleven. "Aw fuck," Raichu groaned, the pain in his head evident from the hangover he was experiencing.<p>

Once he got up, he decided to call Pikachu again. "Hey uh Pikachu?" he asked. "I… didn't challenge you to a battle did I?"

"Yeah, you did," Pikachu replied. "You were drunk though, but I came anyway. You just woke up didn't you?"

"Yeah…" Raichu said. "Um… just give me about an hour and I should be ready."

* * *

><p>Once he was finally ready and refreshed, he met Pikachu outside. "Wow, you lost weight," Raichu said.<p>

Pikachu sweatdropped. "Is that how you address people now?" he asked. "Anyway, yes I did. So, are we ready to do this?"

"Sure," Raichu said, smirking slightly. "I've been working on my speed so I should be almost as fast as you."

"…Is that it?" Pikachu asked.

"I think so, why?" Raichu asked.

"You do realize I've gotten faster as well, and I learned some new moves," Pikachu said, smiling.

"New… moves?"

"Oh yes," Pikachu replied happily. I learned Iron Tail, Volt Tackle, and my newest move I learned was Electro Ball. So Raichu, ready to 'settle this once and for all?'"

"Um… Yeah, of course," Raichu said, sweating slightly.

Unfortunately as it turned out, the battle was brutal and it wasn't even close. In other words, Raichu got his ass kicked again.

The End


End file.
